Tiara
by Liebling
Summary: “You slimy pig!” “You ugly cow!” “...that was low.” “You know I think you're stunning.” “No, I don't.” Draco&Pansy. ;)


A/N: There's a fair deal of sharp banter in this one and it really does make light of death. So...hehe. It was meant to be angst and it still slightly is. But just slightly.  
  
Hope everything is very IC for all of you guys'  
  
Pansy's fifteen in this one and Draco's sixteen.  
  
Oh yes: Cee=Pansy and Nolan=Draco. Just so you know.  
  
Setting is the grounds outside Malfoy Manor  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Jo Rowling  
  
*  
  
"Do you...you know..." she began.  
  
"Get it out you ogre."  
  
"Don't you call me an ogre you maggot!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You slimy pig!"  
  
"You ugly cow!"  
  
"...that was low."  
  
"You know I think you're stunning."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Good," he said, "don't think on it."  
  
"I never would."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What did Crabbe say?"  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
"About your Father, you maggot."  
  
"Something very vague about 'the whole manor's yours now. We can have parties all throughout the summer!'"  
  
"Just me you and Crabbe, right?" She chuckled.  
  
"More like just me and you," he said with a lazy shrug. "I'm not really fond of parties."  
  
"I am," she said stiffly. "Once Mother even let me wear a tiara."  
  
"We aren't royalty," he said sharply.  
  
"We might as well be," she said off-handedly. "We're purebloods--we're rare."  
  
"You're talking about us like we're diamonds."  
  
"So? They're pretty," she reasoned.  
  
"I will not be compared to a diamond," he scoffed, "and you won't either."  
  
"Where do you come about telling me what I will and what I won't do?" She demanded as she sat upon the wet grass. He continued standing.  
  
"Because," he said simply. "I know what's bloody best for you. And don't you ever question that."  
  
"Oh. So now I must acquiesce to you?"  
  
"You don't have to ever acquiesce to anyone, Cee."  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
He rolled his crystal gray eyes and his eyes met hers. He glared at her, and she met his gaze. He sat upon the grass near her, but not next to her and she looked out towards the setting sun.  
  
"You must be happy," she said after a short term of silence. "About your Father's passing."  
  
He looked at her and hugged his knees, "yes."  
  
"It's like...being set free, isn't it?"  
  
"I've always been free."  
  
"You know what I bloody mean."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
She knew he knew just what she was speaking of.  
  
"I suppose now you'll just flunk your classes and be friends with whoever you please, aye?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"Don't need friends," he said with a sly grin in her direction.  
  
"I won't hear you say that!"  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"I would never." And then for emphasis. "Ever."  
  
"You could if you pleased."  
  
"I could do whatever if it fit my fancy," she said defiantly. "But leaving to go home right now...that doesn't."  
  
"Why on bloody earth not?" He questioned.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
The words rang throughout the silence and they were said loudly in a raw tone. With conviction. As a pure fact.  
  
"It's the ale," he laughed, "it's getting to you. For all I bloody know it's probably getting to me as well."  
  
"No," she said stonily. "I mean what I say, Nolan. And you of all people should know that."  
  
"Don't make things difficult."  
  
"What? So you can't betray me now that you know that I love you? No way, Nolan. The thing about you is that you could betray any bloody person. Whether friend or family. And their words don't mean a ruddy thing."  
  
He looked as though he had been slapped. Hard. She winced at her own words and continued looking at the sun.  
  
"And you know it," she added.  
  
"Oh, I could," he said and his voice was void of any and all emotion. "I could kill my Mother or Potter, Weasley, Granger, Crabbe, Goyle...I could kill Dumbledore, really. I could slit their throats while they were sleeping. And I would probably laugh too. But whether you hate me or love me, it's no different. You're all I have, Cee. And it is not wise or prudent to kill the one thing that you really need."  
  
"You don't need me," she said acidly. "You don't need anyone. You're a stone. You could go on perfectly fine with just YOU. And you could be a bachelor all your life."  
  
"That isn't-"  
  
"No!" She said with a quick chuckle. "That's what I like about you. You're a slimy pig but at...at least you know what you want."  
  
He looked at her and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it tightly and she squeezed back.  
  
"But really," she added. "Really. What will you do with the manor?"  
  
"Probably keep it," he added, "tis pretty spiffy."  
  
She chuckled, "in a morbid sort of way."  
  
"You can come live with Mother and I if you please. For as long as you don't annoy me."  
  
"I'm not annoying."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"But that'd be...like we were...together or something. And we aren't."  
  
"No way," he shook his head, "we could never."  
  
"I could," she said, "I could be with you. I'd probably 'accidentally' kill you in your sleep one night. But I could do it."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
She laughed. "Yes you could. I'm all you have, do you remember?"  
  
"It's the ale!"  
  
"It is not. We didn't even drink ale."  
  
"We did too."  
  
"No we didn't!"  
  
They both laughed and she tied his untied silver and green tie with a flourish. "There we go," she said. "When's your Pop's funeral?"  
  
"Sunday."  
  
"Sunday..." she laughed "...the Lord's Day. Fancy that Lucius Malfoy's a bloody Christian."  
  
"He was too."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Oh well. It's no matter, anyway."  
  
"Yeah," she reasoned. "Am I invited?"  
  
"Course you are," he said. "My Father absolutely adored you."  
  
She didn't blush but she was deadly close. "He's got good taste."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," he replied caustically.  
  
"Anyway-" she said "-I've got to go, put on my tiara, get ready for this joyous occasion." Obviously referring to the funeral.  
  
"Put a bit of spring in your step too, Cee."  
  
"As always," she said with a quick wink as she stood up from the grass, grabbing his hand. He kissed her hand delicately and she kissed his ruddy cheek.  
  
"Bye Nolan."  
  
"Bye Cee."  
  
"I'll walk you home," he said.  
  
"I wouldn't need it," she said quickly.  
  
"You're a tough kid, Pansy."  
  
"I know," she said in a near whisper. "So are you, Nolan. You're a tough kid. Possibly the toughest kid I've ever met."  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Later."  
  
*  
  
La Fin 


End file.
